Godhunters
by Aiwass crowley
Summary: After freeing Remnant from the control of the Brothers, the Gods have been ruling without anyone to opposes them, or that's what it was supposed to happen. After the betray of the Goddess of Death, their numbers have been reduced, but she is gone, sealed in the moon without a way to escape, so why the Gods still tremble in fear? "The daughter of the Reaper is coming for us Ozma"
1. Prophesy

At the beginning of time, two brothers created our world, Remnant, together they created the stars, they divided the sky from the earth, they brought the rain and the wind, and together they brought life, Humans, Faunus, Fairies, Dragons, Unicorns, Pegasus, Chimeras, Animals and other forms of lives, but the Brothers couldn't be in charge of everything in this world that they created, so they created a guardian, they created the Gods. Thousand Gods who would protect and manage the world, and that's how our world was created.

But as time passed the Gods became more and more conscious, they started to see how the Brothers didn't care for the creation, how they were nothing more than an experiment, so with the help of the other sapient beings in the world they rebelled against the brothers, in the end, the Gods were victorious, the Brothers were defeated, the body of the older brother was set on fire and he became the sun.  
The body of the younger brother was smaller and colder so it was impossible to set it on fire, so it became the moon, and the Gods created the Day and the Night, but the numbers of the Gods were reduced to only a Hundred.

Without the Brothers, the Gods became the new rulers of Remnant, but not everyone was in favor of the idea, while the humans and the Faunus supported the Gods, the remaining creatures wanted to be free, that's how the second war began. But calling it a war would be a lie, it was a complete massacre, the Dragons, Pegasus, and Unicorns almost went extinct, the Animals lost their intelligence, the Chimeras became the Grimms creatures of darkness and the fairies have long been forgotten, only remembered by a few.

After the Second War the Gods, as a reward, they gave the Humans and the Faunus a city each, Vale, the free city of the humans, and Manageride, the heavenly island of the Faunus, and the Gods created their own Kingdoms, there was finally peace.

Or that was what was supposed to happen, on the tenth month of the year 1302 after the Second War, the Nameless Goddess of Death betrayed the Gods, she alone massacred the Gods, leaving only twenty Gods including herself, but in the end, she also was defeated, her existence was erased, not even her name is remembered, and her body was sealed in the moon.

"And that's the story so far of our world" Taiyang closed the book he was carrying and put it in the nightstand in the middle of two beds.

"Tell us another story dad" A little girl with short black hair with red tips grabbed the sleeve of his father's pajama "Tell us the story of how you found The Garden"

"No, tell us the story of how you sealed a Dragon" The girl on the other bed grabbed the other sleeve of his father's pajama, she had blonde hair that reached the middle of her back, she was a little older than her sister.

"I had something better, something that neither of you has heard" Taiyang grabbed the attention of his daughters, now both of them in their bed waiting, "This is a forbidden prophecy that nobody knows because of the Gods, a prophecy of how the age of Gods will end" he whispered to them.

"If it's forbidden why are you telling us?" The blonde girl tilted her head in confusion.

"I know Yang, but it's only some old legend, a bet the Gods have already forgotten that it even exists" Taiyang looked at his daughters who now were in silence, paying attention

"It's said that the Nameless Goddess had a daughter, that she hid her so nothing will happen to her, waiting for the promised time, and when the time comes she would finish what her mother started, and with that Humans and Faunus would become the new rulers of Remnant, almost nobody knows of this legend, and the Gods considered heretic the act of passing this legend, so you know girls, never repeat this legend to anybody" And with that Taiyang kissed his daughters in their forehead and extinguished the candle "Goodnight girls"

"Goodnight dad" the girls repeated in unison, but the younger girl still wanted no know something, "Can you tell me the story of how you met my mom?" Taiyang gave her a sad Smile.

"Maybe when you are older, but for now you better go to sleep Ruby, tomorrow is gonna be a really busy" And with that he closed the door, "Just an old legend" He muttered to himself, he then took a look at the window, looking eyes with a red-eyed crow that was resting in the branch of a tree, it looked like he was looking for something, after a few seconds the crow cawed and flown passing through the house as if this it didn't exist.

"Phhhuuu" Taiyang didn't notice that he started holding his breath till the crow left, "Maybe I should start preparing them, I have been avoiding this for too long" He knew what he needed to do, that didn't mean he doesn't regret that he has to, after all, what kind of father would send his daughters to die?


	2. The Last Rose

**Late Disclaimer:** Ok I forget to mention that I based this story using the song Godhunter by Aviator, I was too tired when I uploaded her so I forgot to put the disclaimer, this is the first chapter, being the first one just a little prologue

* * *

Her day started like all the days of her life when the rooster started cackling at six of the morning, she washed her face and started preparing breakfast, after her sister left she has been in charge of cooking, shortly after she finished her dad came down the stairs.

"Good morning Ruby, what do we have for today?" His dad started eating as he looked at her daughter.

"The crops are ready, I can take care of that, you could repair the fence, the sheeps have been escaping more and more, also there is a leak on the roof, I already took the eggs so that's a thing least to do" Ruby took a spoonful of her potatoes soup as she continued to list the thing they needed to do for the day "Thwe wawer haws a weir wowor so..." Her dad passed her a cup with water, shutting her as she started drinking.

"Ruby, don't eat and speak at the same time, I can barely understand you" Taiyang pointed her daughter with his spoon as he admonished her.

"I said that the water has a weird color, so if you could check it, if all our water gets contaminated we won't have anything to drink until the next rain" Ruby finished her food, she started cleaning her plate in a monotonous motion.

"If we finish early, would you like to train? It's been a while since the last time" Taiyang tried to cheer her daughter, she gave him a sad smile.

"Sure, there is nothing else to do here" after that she went up to her room, she changed from her pajamas to some pants that she had laying around, a red shirt and her red cloak "Aaah, another day like any other" she sighed as she talked to herself, "When was the last time that I had fun?" before she started immersing in her thoughts she went to attend the crops.

Ruby took an old scythe and a basket as she started working on the crops, reaping the wheat, putting the wheat on the basket and repeat, like all days, she has been doing the same the last seven years, she was so engrossed in her work that she didn't notice how a crow landed on the fence.

"Caaaaww caaaaw" Ruby turned around to see where the strange sound was coming from.

"Where did you come from?" Ruby left the scythe as she approached the crow with caution, once she was just a few steps from the crow she noticed how it had a strange plant on her peak, she was about to touch it when a voice called her.

"I wouldn't touch it if I was you, he tends to bite" An old man called her from behind the fence, he had black greyish, spiky hair, red eyes and little facial hair on in jawline, he was wearing a red cape over an old gray shirt with a long tail and old black pants, if it wasn't for the state of her clothes Ruby would have thought that he was some nobleman "What's your name pipsqueak?"

"I'm Ruby, Ruby Xiao Long, do you need something" Ruby couldn't help but be wary of him, there was something about him that screamed that he was dangerous.

"Xiao Long eh? You sure don't look like one" The mysterious man inquired about Ruby's identity while he jumped over the fence, with each step closer to Ruby he took, she took one back "Where is Tai? I need to talk to him" he stared at Ruby waiting for an answer.

"Daaaaadd" Ruby started running towards the house screaming for her father. Before she could open the door a hand stopped her from opening it.

"I didn't notice it, but you have silver eyes" the old man approached her face until their noses almost touched, Ruby lowered her gaze, seeing how he was now brandishing a greatsword, it was easily longer than two meters, yet he was carrying it with only one hand. "Maybe I won't need to ask Tai for help" Ruby fell to the ground scared as the man was about to strike her down.

"Qrooooooooooowwww!" A knife went flying towards the old man, but he used his sword as a shield, "GET. AWAY. FROM. MY. DAUGHTER" Taiyang run towards Qrow as he threw a punch, only for him to dodge it as he leaps in the air and landed on the roof "Ruby, get inside the house and pack your things, only the essentials, I'll follow in a minute" Ruby obeyed her father an entered the house.

"I'm gonna be honest with you Tai, went I came here I didn't expect to find my prey this quick, just gimme the girl and I'll go, we don't have to make a scene out of this" Qrow jumped off the roof as he approached Taiyang.

"You know that I can't hand my daughter to you knowing what it's going to happen to her" Taiyang clenched his fist "Please, don't make me do this" tears started rolling from his eyes.

"You also know that I can't disobey a direct order, and if you won't hand her over then I'll have to take her by force, even if I have to kill you" Qrow took a fighting stance.

"If that's how it's going to be, DRAGOON!" After screaming a golden dragon emerged from the ground, attacking Qrow "You don't expect me to fight one v one against a God, do you?" Taiyang punched Qrow in the face sending him to the ground, his hands turned in claws of a dragon and scales appeared on his neck and cheeks, "Dragoon, can you distract him for a moment?" The golden dragon had a serpentine body, with four pair of legs all over its body and a mustache

"After all this time, I finally can avenge my brothers and sisters, don't expect me to pardon his life Tai" The dragon spoke without moving his mouth, his golden eyes glared with fury to the body of Qrow still on the ground.

"I didn't expect to find a dragon here, this must be my lucky day if I could find my prey and a dragon" Qrow got up as he pointed his sword towards the dragon, "Let's see if you can entertain me lizard"

"Thank you Dragoon" Tai entered his house seeing a scared Ruby hiding under the kitchen table, "Ruby, come with me" Tai took her daughter's hand as he guided her to a secret trapdoor in the living room.

"Dad, who is that person? What is going on? Why do you have claws and scales now?" Ruby was confused about what was happening.

"He is Qrow Brawen, the God of Misfortune, he is here to take you, long ago I made a pact with a Dragon, he is lending me part of his powers" Taiyang didn't look at her daughter as he descended throw the stairs.

"A God? But why me? What did I do to have a God coming for me?" Ruby was getting more and more confused.

"I can't explain everything right now, but what I can tell you is that you are in grave danger" They finally arrived at a room under the house "Take this bag, it has provisions, a tent, and money, this book should help you, and finally take this" As Taiyang handed her the stuff, he handed her a necklace in the form similar to that of the strange plant that the crow had, "This is something that your mother left for you, its name is Crescent Rose, once you are away, repeat the words 'Crescent Rose, wake up', she will keep you safe" Ruby now wearing the necklace looked his father.

"What is this?" She pointed to the strange figure in the necklace

"That's a rose, a flower, now come here, we need to be fast" as they approached a strange arc of stone, runes starting glowing as they get closer "Once the portal opens jump"

"That's heretical magic?" Ruby was confused as to how her father knew something like heretical magic, but that thought was snuffed once she noticed something "Dad, were are your stuff, you didn't pack anything" Her anxiety started growing as she started realizing what was going on.

"I can't go with you Ruby, someone needs to stay behind and destroy the portal" Tears started to roll from his eyes, her daughter also started crying "Go to Vale and search for Yang, she will help you, I'm sorry" Both of them hugged, Ruby was crying harder and harder, once the portal opened she refused to let her father go.

"No, come with me we can wait on the other side and fight together, we can..." But she stopped once her father hugged her more tightly.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Ruby, but I can't come with you, I need to keep him busy even if it's only for a brief moment," Taiyang broke the hug, "Please be safe" And before Ruby could protest he pushed her inside the portal, once he was sure she was on the other side, he conjured a fireball on his claw and throw it to the portal, destroying it.

As he started running towards the surface he started hearing how the sounds of the fight between Qrow and Dragoon started diminishing, only to stop once he left the house, Dragoon was on the ground immobile, Qrow had a leg on his neck, he was ready to execute him.

"I'm soorry Taaii, I couldn't avenge my brothers" Dragoon was barely conscious, his eyelids were barely open, "Have a gi..."But he stopped midsentence once Qrow cut his head.

"Aaaah, that was a good hunt, it's a shame that he was probably the last Dragon," Qrow lifted his sword, resting it over his shoulder as he approached Taiyang, "Now, Tai, the girl, where is she?" Qrow sounded annoyed, his patience was running out.

"I'm sorry to say that she is already far away" A circle of fire appeared on his feet, more scales were appearing on his body, he was transforming in a Dragon.

"So that's how it's going to be Tai," A pair of black wings appeared on Qrow's back, he adopted a fighting stance, "This isn't gonna be like the old times Tai, I'm not gonna go easy on you"

"I don't know what are you talking about, this will go just like the old times," Tai gave Qrow a cocky smile, his eyes becoming slit-like, "I'm gonna kick your ass as many times as it takes." He started running towards Qrow

* * *

"Daaaad!, Daaaad!" Ruby screamed at the tree trunk she came from, the portal now closed, "Aaaaaaaaaaaa" Ruby cried for so long that she didn't notice when the sky turned dark.

"The book!" once she had calmed down she remembered the book her father gave her, but there was nothing, all the pages were blank, "There is nothing here!" Ruby threw the book, and then she threw her necklace too, "What I'm supposed to do now? Go to Vale? I don't even know where I'm," she punched the tree a few times, blood coming from her knuckles.

She didn't even set her tent when she fell asleep or tried to clean the snow around her, she was just too tired "This is just a nightmare, I'll wake up in my bed, and my dad will be there" And with those words, Ruby Xiao Long went to sleep.

But the sun rose and she was still alone in this forest, with her eyes red from all her crying she woke up, "So it wasn't a dream" Her voice was devoid of any feeling, but she couldn't continue being depressed, or not at this moment, she could hear grunts around her, taking a stick that was nearby she covered her back using the trunk of the tree.

"This couldn't get any worse" And if the world was flipping the finger to her, a pack of Grimms in the form of giant wolves emerged from the forest, surrounding her "This stick won't be of any help," she threw it to one of the Grimms, she knew there was nothing she could do, but before she gave up she remembered something.

_"This is something that your mother left for you, its name is Crescent Rose, once you are away, repeat the words 'Crescent Rose, wake up', she will keep you safe"_ Remembering her father's words she started looking for the necklace, at the feet of one of the Grimms, "Aaaaaa!" she ran towards the Grimm, when he jumped to attack her, she dodged it by sliding, taking the necklace and before another Grimm could attack her, she got up and fled from the pack.

"Please, Crescent Rose wake up" She screamed between gasps, the pack was getting closer to her.

"Alright, Partner" a feminine voice spoke, "Ooh, you couldn't wake me up in a more friendly situation" She sounded annoyed by the situation.

"Are you Crescent Rose? Can you help me with those Grimms?" Ruby asked her necklace as she continued running, stopping once she reached a snowy cliff.

"I can't do something with them, but I can help you to deal with them" Then Crescent Rose started glowing, blinding Ruby and the Grimms who have finally reached her, once the glow dissipated a scythe appeared in Ruby's hands "This should be enough."

Ruby didn't question what happened, once this was over she was going to ask a lot of questions, but first she needed to survive, despite the size of the scythe it was surprisingly light, it was red and the blade curved in a way reminiscent of a crescent moon, and there was a spike in the opposite side of the scythe.

When the first Grimm attacked her with a single move she cut it in half, its edge was sharper than it looked like. When two more Grimms tried to flank her she jumped over the one on the right, landing on its face and before it could react she cut its head, she cut the legs of the other Grimm and impaled it with the spike once it touched the ground, even though this was the first time she used the weapon, she knew how to use it, it was like playing an instrument after so much time has passed, the Grimms now attacked her together, Ruby dodged attack after attack, attacking only when she knew she had the opportunity to kill them with a single swing, before she knew it she was alone surrounded with the corpse of Grimms.

"How did I do that? Ruby was tired, but she was more surprised by how she fought, she used to train with her father and sister, she knew how to fight, but this was the first time she used a weapon.

"You always knew how to do that, it's only that you never tried to do it partner" Her scythe disappeared in a glow, "Now, what were we doing? A right, my name is Crescent Rose, I hope we get along, partner" Her necklace spoke once again.

"My... my name is Ruby Xiao Long, what are you supposed to be? a weapon? a necklace?" Ruby lifted her necklace as she tried to find something in it.

"You could say that I'm a weapon, to keep things simple, while I don't mind killing those mindless beasts, I'll appreciate it if you used me for what I was created"

"And what that would be?" Ruby was growing more and more curious with Crescent Rose

"What more could it be, than kill Gods?" at the mention of Gods something inside Ruby was set on fire, she had felt scared when Qrow showed up in her house, she felt sad when she had to leave her dad, probably to never see him again, she felt despair when she realized she was alone, but know that she had held Crescent Rose and tasted how strong she was, she couldn't help but feel hatred, hatred against the Gods that took her home, that took her dad, and now were probably hunting her.

"Hey Crescent Rose, why are you helping me?" Her voice was a whisper, she tried to suppress her anger.

"Let's say, that you remind me of an old friend, so I want to help you as a favor to that person" Crescent Rose was hiding something from her, but right now that wasn't of importance.

"In that case..." Ruby took a small pause as she thought on what she was going yo said, "Can you help me? Can you help me to kill the Gods? Can you kill the Gods?" she lifted her head to the sky, "_If the Gods want me dead, then I'm not going down without a fight"_ Even if it was in her mind, Ruby Xiao Long declared war to the Gods.

"Ha, hahahhaha, unbelievable, a human wants to kill the Gods? AHHAHAH!, sure girl, I also have some unfinished business with the Gods." Crescent Rose laughed once more after she finished talking, "Of course I can kill the Gods, that's why I was created, now partner, where should we go" the necklace now around Ruby's neck spoke.

"First we need to go to Vale, my sister could help us, I suppose you can't point to where I should go right?" Ruby asked as she walked into the forest, to the place where she left her stuff.

"Sadly no, but wasn't there an old book with me?" Crescent Rose asked in a curious tone.

"Yes, but it was completely blank, there is no way it can help us" Ruby continued walking until she reached the place where she left her stuff, as she started picking them she noticed the book.

"Try opening it, I assure you that something will happen."Crescent Rose whispered to her.

Ruby picked the book and open it on the first page, still blank "See, nothing" She put the book in front of the necklace, but when Crescent Rose glowed a map appeared on the book, it market were she was and she also saw how she was a few days of travel from Vale, "How?" she could only ask in confusion.

"It's an old trick, you as long as I'm with you this book will show you its contents," as Ruby passed the pages she noticed how a few pages were still blank, only to notice that there was a page dedicated to Qrow, status; indisposed, it showed who he was, where he was, his stats, everything. Ruby then let the book drop when she saw a page dedicated to her father.

Taiyang Xiao Long, status; dead.

Tears started to fall as she broke down crying, her screams could be heard all over the forest. After a few hours, she packed everything and started to walk towards Vale, "The book only shows you information of people you know, the map will always show you were you are, if you were to meet a strange animal or plant it will be added to the book, its a really convenient tool if you ask me" Crescent Rose tried to make small talk but Ruby didn't respond.

"Hey, Crescent Rose, what are flowers?" Ruby finally spoke once the night fell.

"Oh right, with her there couldn't be flowers on this world, they are probably one of the most beautiful things to have ever existed in this world, imagine plants with different colors and shapes, a person I knew used to said that a world without flowers was a world devoid of beauty," Crescent Rose then started to tell her all the different types of flowers that used to exist until Ruby fell sleep.

* * *

The farm that used to be the Xiao Long household was now on fire, all the animals have escaped and the crops were burning, in a crater lay the lifeless body of Taiyang, while on the tree besides the house lay Qrow, his left arm an leg were gone, and the left side of his face was burned, he had a giant hole on his stomach, and there was also the numerous burns all over his body.

"Congratulations Tai, even if it was with the help of a Dragon, you are the first one in a thousand years to actually harm a God, I'll make sure that the Walkyre girl takes your soul to The Palace" Qrow growled as he tried to move, "I won't be able to move for a while, and besides not only you broke my weapon" he tried to lift his right hand who held the handle of his sword, "But now that you are dead the barrier around your house cant be taken down" he closed his eyes as he leaned his head on the tree, "Aaaa, I don't know anything about magic, I'll need to wait for Glynda or someone else to come for me, it seems that I have run out of luck.

"Caaaw Caaaw" His crow landed in front of him, he had a rose on his peak.

"Where did you find this?" Qrow took the Rose with his good hand, "It seems that there is no time left, the last rose of summer it's about to bloom" and Qrow went to sleep, he dreamed of his adventures with Taiyang when he was younger, a single tear escaping from his eyes.

* * *

**AN:** Went I thought of this chapter I thought it would be something like 1,500 words, not 3,568, maybe I made Ruby a little OoC, but I promise that inside she is still the same Ruby we all know and love.

And because I don't know when I'll write it here is the title for the next chapter: **Heretical Princess **


	3. Heretical Princess

Today is the day, her eighteenth birthday, today is the day that she will be crowned Queen of Atlas. As the maids woke her up she got up, the maids started taking her nightgown and started to bath her, once they finished bathing her, as she prepared to be dressed, her personal butler spoke through the other side of the door.

"Princess, I'll like to remind you that after the ceremony you will need to choose a husband," He only received a groan as an answer from the princess, the butler's princess was a man already in his fifty, he wore a butler tuxedo, a little overweight and with balding brown hair and a large mustache, he sighed at the attitude of princess "Princess I understand how you feel about marriage, but that's the tradition, it has always been since the first Queen of Atlas funded or kingdom" he said with a tired tone.

"And I say that the traditions are plain stupid and should be abolished" The Princess spoke as a maid adjusted her corset while another put her stockings, "The first thing I'll do as soon as I become Queen it will be abolishing all those stupid traditions" Even though his butler couldn't see her, he knew that she had a smug grin on her face as she proclaimed her intentions.

"Princess, do I need to remind you that you should control your vocabulary?" His eyes changed from light brown to red as her voice turned a little deeper.

"No, I'll try to control my vocabulary during the ceremony" She tried to contain her giggles to the sudden personality change of her butler, "Is there anything else I'll need to know Klein?" Once she had calmed down the Princess asked with a hint of worry on her voice.

"Your fath...the King's condition has declined, I don't know how much time he has left" Klein's voice turned to one of worry, "Your sister hadn't shown up yet, I doubt that she'll ever come"

"Thanks, Klein, I'll make sure to pay the King a visit before the ceremony," the Princess had a worried expression on her face, "And what about Whitley? have you hear anything from him?" the Princess tried to mask her ire with a tone of indifference.

"I'm sorry, there hasn't been any news from your brother," Klein sounded ashamed but before he could say anything else he was startled back when the door suddenly opened.

The Princess' skin was as white as snow, she had a slender figure and petite frame compared to the rest of her family, and finally, the symbol that she was a member of the royal family her long silver hair and eyes of the same color, in short, she was the living image of what a Princess should be.

The princess was dressed in a long strapless light blue dress, she wore a pair of blue heels, and over her dress she had a set of shoulder plates, a breastplate, and a skirt armor over her dress, all of them made from a white metal and on her waist she carried a white belt were a rapier was sheathed, her hair was down and on her head rested a white tiara.

"Klein, tell the guards to improve the defense around the castle, anyone who isn't in the guest list has prohibited to enter if there is anyone suspicious between the guests have them arrested" The Princess commanded with a stern voice, she walked through the castle hall's with a frown on her face, Klein followed her close by.

"Yes Princess, anything else?" Klein asked as he followed the Princess.

"No, thank you" The Princess gave him a smile as she stopped in front of a door, "Could you leave me alone? it will only be for a moment" The Princess turned around to look at his butler.

"Yes Princess, once I finish with the guards I'll wait for you in the throne room" Klein gave the Princess a reverence and continued walking through the halls.

Once Klein wasn't onsight the Princess took a deep breath before she opened the door, the room was completely white, there was barely any furniture, and in the middle, there was a bed with an old man sleeping.

"Wha...what are you doing here?" The old man pointed towards the princes, his voices sounded coarse and annoyed.

"I'm only here to tell you that my coronation is today, my King" The Princess only stared at the King, there was a hint of loathing on her voice, as she stared at the King she opened her mouth "What does it feel? Knowing that of all your children, it will be the one you are most embarrassed that will become the Queen?" The Princess spoke with her colder voice, as she tried to avoid showing any emotion in front of the King.

"Aah, Weiss, it isn't that I'm embarrassed by you, I'm disappointed, I always thought of you to be smarter than your siblings, but to think that you will try to break our customs and traditions," The King spoke with pity on his voice, Weiss always hated that, how he always treated her like a child, incapable of making good decisions on her own. "I'll give you my first and last advice, not as your King, but as your father, Do. Not. Challenge. The. Gods. Nothing good will happen, just pick a husband and let him rule, you'll be happier in that way" The King closed his eyes as he finished speaking.

"I'm sorry my King, but I can't do that, I refuse to continue with these stupid traditions, I'm the heir to the throne, it's my birthright to rule Atlas," Weiss tried to pierce his father with her gaze, she stopped hiding her emotions, letting her hatred flow with her words, "Besides, what good did obey the gods do to you, if you could not even protect Mom?"

"Stupid child!" The King screamed at his daughter, but stopped as he started coughing violently for having raised his voice, taking a pause to recover, Weiss didn't even bother to check him, "You just don't understand, it may be your birthright, but that's only because the Gods allow it, if you won't take a husband they'll either force one upon you or choose someone else to take the throne" he glared at his daughter with a combination of annoyance and hatred.

"If they want to force a husband on me I'll send his head back," Weiss' eyes darkened as she spoke, the temperature on the room started to drop, "And who else they are gonna choose? the only heirs besides me are Winter and Whitley, Winter is a paladin, she is forbidden to take any kind of Tittle, and Whitley is a deserter, no one in Atlas will bow to him, I'm the only one eligible to take the throne" Weiss turned around as she opened the door.

"Where are you going you, insolent child, I haven't finished speaking" The King started screaming in anger, trying to get up and failing.

"My coronation will begin soon, you may speak to me after that" Weiss once again spoke with a cold voice.

"Is that the way to speak to your King?!" The King continued screaming from his bed.

"You are not King of mine" Weiss didn't bother to look at the old king, without waiting for an answer she left the room and slammed the door closed, she could hear the screams of the King as she marched towards the throne room.

* * *

The throne room was white like every room in the castle, it's shape was similar to that of a chapel, with numerous stained glasses behind the throne, and banners with the royal crest, a snowflake, decorating the walls, a pale blue carpet went from the throne to the main gates, the nobles sat on the sides, with a row of soldiers behind them, the throne rested over a platform, forcing the guests to look about their heads but not enough to be uncomfortable, the throne was made out of ice, being big enough so two adults could sit and still leave room for a child.

"My lords, ladies, and gentlemen, please pray silence, Princess Weiss Schnee, Daughter of King Jacques and Queen Willow Schnee, Heir of the throne of Atlas, direct descendant of Ivory Schnee, Goddess of Ice and protector of our Kingdom" The Court Marshal announced her entrance, all the yes on the room where on the door waiting for the Princess

The guests murmured among themselves, but once the doors opened everyone shut up, Weiss walked over the carpet that marked her path towards the throne, two soldiers in white armor escorted her, while she looked around searching for Klein she approached a Priest that waited for her below the platform, _"I suppose something urgent must have happened"_ she thought, but a feeling of concern entered to her mind.

Once she arrived at the bottom of the platform the Priest gave her a small reverence as both of them went up to the throne, and once they arrived at the top of the platform the Priest gave her a nod, she then sat on the throne.

"My lords and ladies, today we are here reunited to witness the beginning of a new era, today Princess Weiss Schnee will ascend to the throne, becoming the new Queen of Atlas," The Priest spoke with a loud voice so everyone could hear him, a cleric boy approached him with a crown and a scepter , both of them were made of a white metal and gold, "Princess Weiss Schnee, do you promise to protect the people of Atlas, and to ensure the prosperity of our Kingdon?" the Priest held the crown over her head as he spoke, making sure that everyone on the room listened.

"No," Weiss spoke aloud, making a lot of her guests gasp in surprise, some of them started to whisper between themselves, "I swear that as long as I breathe, no matter if they are inside or outside of my kingdom, every man, woman, and children will be always be protected, our kingdom will never suffer from famine, sickness or poverty, and I swear for this life of mine, that the people of Atlas will never need to live in fear of invoking the fury of some God!" When Weiss finished her speech all her guests rose to cheer.

The Priest motioned for them to stop their cheers so the ceremony could continue, but even though all the guests sat in silence, someone continued clapping, as everyone in the room looked around, trying to find out who was the one who refused to stop his applause a woman clad in a blank and red robe started walking through the carpet, she had a black sash where a nodachi was sheathed in a metal sheath, and to finish her attire she had black heels and a white mask with red marks reminiscent to that of a bird, long black hair come out of the mask.

The soldiers that accompanied Weiss tried to attack her, but one of them couldn't unsheathe his sword while the other got his sword stuck in one of the wood chairs, the masked woman continued walking towards the Princess,

"That was a beautiful speech Princess, it moved me to tears" The woman spoke with a melodramatic tone in her voice, she stopped clapping once she arrived below the platform, the guards surrounded her in a circle as they pointed their spears towards her.

The murmurs between the guests returned once again, "Who is she?" "How she dares to interrupt the coronation?" "Does she knows who she speaking to?" "Why aren't the guards doing something?" The murmurs increased in volume until someone asked a question in specific, "Isn't she, Raven Branwen?" that was enough to silence everyone in the room.

"What is the reason behind your visit, Raven?" Weiss asked in a cold ice tone, glaring daggers at the Goddess below her, she motioned her guards to leave her, it wasn't like they could do something to stop her, "I don't remember inviting you to my coronation"

"I know, but when Ozma heard that the Princess of Atlas was going to be crowned without marrying one of the many suitors he has so kindly sent, he started to get worried so he send me here to check you out, and besides, shouldn't you be more happy that the Goddess of Fortune paid you a visit?" Raven's voice was dripping with sarcasm, even though Weiss couldn't see her face, she knew she had a shit-eating grin on her face.

"As Ozma should already know, I'm not interested in taking a husband, and even if I was, all the suitors he sent were Gods, and I would never take a God as my husband, I believe that could answer all the questions you could possibly have" Weiss leaned her head over her wrist as she watched at the Goddess below her.

"And as you should know, the blood of Ivory that runs through your veins have been fading away since some generations ago, to maintain the purity of your blood it's essential that you marry a God, and produce an heir so your family's blood don't lose their divinity" Raven adopted a more serious tone as she spoke.

"I'm perfectly aware of that, that's the reason why I won't marry a God," Some guests were surprised by her declaration, "Long ago the Gods abandoned Atlas to their luck, and yet we still grew to become one of the most powerful kingdoms in Remnant, and now they want to rule over us again?, I won't let a God govern Atlas ever again" Weiss rose from her throne as she pointed at Raven, "Kneel before me and I may return you to Ozma with your head still attached to your body"

"Insolent child" Raven unsheathed her sword, and before the guards could react she jumped towards Weiss, "Is that the way you speak to your Gods?!" she was just a few inches of Weiss' face, but her blade never made contact, instead she crashed towards the wall at the left of Weiss.

"Maybe you may have forgotten, but Ivory let some protective spells inside the castle," Weiss sat on the throne as she glared at Raven who just got up, and before she could react an ice pillar came from the roof, crushing her to the ground, the pillar dissolved as soon as it appeared "As long as you are inside my castle, you will never lay a finger on the royal family" before Raven could answer a smaller pillar came from the ground, hitting her stomach, forcing the air out of her, "It doesn't matter who it is, as long as they are inside my castle, the royal family is invincible"

"Aagh!" Raven tried to recover the lost air, rolling on the ground as another pillar came towards her, as she got up once again she ran towards the Princess, avoiding the pillars that come from the walls, the roof, and the floor, but once again, before she could cut Weiss, from the throne a spike come out, Raven jumped before the spike could stab her, landing below the platform.

And before she could continue her attack, a guard opened the doors, he looked distressed, he had an arrow stuck on his should, "Princess, we are being attacked!" Weiss showed concern and confusion as she looked at the injured guard, and before he could take another step an arrow pierced his throat.

"Oh would you look at that, it seems that the cavalry finally arrived," Raven said with a playful tone, and before the guards could read soldiers entered through the door, they shot to the guard already inside with their crossbow and silenced the guests that were now screaming in panic, "Didn't you said that it doesn't matter who is it, as long as they are inside your castle, you are invincible?" Raven mocked the Princess who stared in confusion as she watched her guards died before her eyes.

"Don't even bother dear sister," A young boy with silver hair and eyes entered the room, he wore a white shirt with a blue vest over it, and trousers of the same color, he also had a blue scarf tucked inside his vest, he looked at Weiss with a smug grin, "It doesn't work against other members of the royal family"

"Whitley" Weiss' words were filled with hatred, "What's the meaning of this? "What are you doing here instead of freezing to death on the outskirts of Atlas?" Weiss reached her rapier as she stared at her brother.

"I have a little message from our father" Whitley ignored the gaze of his sister as he pulled a scroll out of his pocket, "'Through the document, I Jacques Schnee, King of Atlas, name my son Whitley Schnee as the true heir of Atlas', so sister, if you could be so kind as to move from my throne"

"As if anyone would believe your lies, it was Father the one who exiled you, and now you come with some forged documents to try and usurp my throne" Even though she was surrounded by soldiers and a Goddess, Weiss refused to show any emotion that wasn't anger, she wouldn't let someone intimidate her, not even his brother.

"Oh sister, I assure you that those documents are real, father gave them to me before he" Whitley made a pause as he showed the documents to the Priest that was now trying to hide below a table, "suddenly passed away, such a tragedy" Whitley looked back at his sister, his smile never left his face.

"They are real, they have the royal stamp," The priest got up as he analyzed the documents.

"Yes, and as your new King, Weiss Schnee, I order you to take a God in marriage" Whitley spoke aloud, making sure that everyone in the room listened to him.

"If you think that I will accept you as my King you are so wrong my little brother, I'm Weiss Schnee, and I will never bow, not to you nor men nor God" Weiss started to walk towards his brother as she unsheathed her rapier, some guards tried to attack her but the ground under their feet melted only to freeze again and trap them.

"If that's how it's going to be, then, as the new King of Atlas, I Whitley Schnee revoke my sister, Weiss Schnee of all her titles, since this moment forward, she isn't a member of the royal family" Weiss' stared in shock at her brother, only to stare at him in anger and run towards him.

"Whiiiiiiitleeeeeeey!" Before Weiss could stab his brother with her sword, Raven stopped her rapier with her nodachi.

"Now that you aren't part of the royal family, it means that the castle won't protect you right?" Once the meaning of her words reached Weiss it was too late, Raven shoved her aside as she dropped her sword towards Weiss, Weiss barely avoided the sword but still, it cut her left eye, and before she could recover Raven kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying towards the wall.

"Oh dear sister, we could have avoided all this but you have always been so stubborn" Whitley spoke with a gentle voice as he walked towards Raven "Kill her" he whispered to her only to turn around and walk towards the door.

"What do we do with the guests?" A soldier asked Whitley before he left.

"I can't risk having traitors in my court, kill them" but before he could leave the room, an ice spike grazed his cheek, "Aaaah!" Whitley screamed as he covered his wound with his hand, as he looked at the direction it came from he saw his sister with her rapier pointed towards him, and a white glyph at the tip of her rapier, "How?" His smug smile finally left his face, only to be replaced by fear, "How do you know heretic magic?" he stumbled as he walked away.

"You really are a bundle of surprise ain't ya?" Raven asked with an annoyed tone on her voice, she ran towards Weiss that was still on the floor, but before she could impale the ex-Princess with her sword a black glyph appeared between her and Weiss, only to launch her towards the other side of the room.

"After our mother died, I studied, I tried to learn every possible way to become as strong as the Gods without relying on someone else, that's how I learned about heretic magic," Weiss cleaned the blood on her eye with her sleeve, and as she got up small glyphs appeared all over her body healing her wounds, but something was different about her, her silver hair started to change to white, and when she opened her eyes they weren't silver anymore, they were a pale blue, "Heretic magic, the antithesis to the power wielded by the Gods, the power born from the human soul" Weiss pointed her rapier towards Raven, a glyph appeared behind her, freezing her to the wall.

"Do you think this will stop me, I'm the Goddess of fortune!" Raven screamed in anger as she struggled to free herself.

"It's a good thing that I made my own luck" Weiss gave her a smug smile as she looked at her brother, "Now, what are you gonna do, dear brother?" Weiss pointed her rapier to her brother.

"Guards! Guards!, kill her, somebody kill her!" Whitley wet his pants as he ran away from his sister, and before Weiss could do something an arrow was shot towards her shoulder.

"Aah!" Weiss screamed in pain before she made a glyph appear under the feet of the soldier that shot her, throwing him towards one of the stained glasses, she did the same with the other soldiers inside the room, dodging a few arrows that fly towards her "What are you waiting for? run! Weiss screamed towards the guests that for some reason were still inside the room, but her words were enough to make them leave the throne room, but before she could chase after her brother she dropped to her knees as she clutched her chest, spitting blood as she tried to get up again.

"Is there a problem Princess?" Raven asked her with a mocking voice, she broke her right arm free from the wall, "Your brother is escaping, and soon I'll break free" She then proceeded to break free her left arm, "So what are you planning to do now Princess?" Weiss stop as she stared at Raven and then to the door.

"I'm gonna get rid of you before you become a more annoying pest" Weiss ran towards Raven who was still stuck on the wall, but her smile never left her face, and when it seemed that Weiss was going to stab her with her rapier, Weiss tripped over a sword that one of the guards dropped, making her miss Raven just by a few inches.

"Too bad Princess, it seems that luck is on my side" Raven broke her left leg free as she kicked Weiss on the stomach with such strength that it sends her flying towards the wall, this one cracked from the impact, the sound of broken bones echoed, Raven finally broke free as she picked up her nodachi and approached Weiss who was still on the floor, "You fought well despite being a human, die with the satisfaction of knowing you made a God sweat," Raven raised her sword over her head as she prepared to strike down Weiss, Weiss was too tired to dodge the sword so she closed her eyes, and Raven dropped her sword.

But the sword never came, instead, Weiss felt how a warm liquid dripped onto her face, she opened her eyes to see what happened, "Kle...Klein?" her eyes were wide open as she saw how her butler used his body as a shield, "Wha...What are you doing?!" she panicked as she saw how even though Raven's sword was deep inside of him, he refused to release the sword.

"Stupid human, how dare you soil my sword with your dirty blood" Raven raised her sword with Klein still impaled with it, only to whip him to the floor, but he didn't yield.

"Prin...cess, ple...ase ru...n from the cas...tle, we have be...en betrayed, ple...ase live" But before Klein could finish speaking, Raven cut him in half, killing him instantly.

Weiss stared at the inert body of Klein, she clutched her fist as tears started rolling from her eyes, but she didn't have time to mourn, Raven was still alive, as she dodged Raven's sword she got up as she picked her rapier and walked towards one of the stained glass, "I will kill you Raven, I swear for my life that I'll have my vengeance, and I will make sure that every single God in Remnant dies" Weiss stared at Raven with anger on her eyes, she broke the glass with her rapier, "But for today, I will concede you the victory, but I promise you, that the next time we see each other, one of us will die" and then she jumped through the broken glass.

Raven didn't have time to react, as she never expected that the Princess will jump through the glass considering that the throne room faced a cliff, Raven watched how the Princess fall towards the ground with

As Weiss fall to the ground she saw how her Kingdom was burning, she heard the screams of terror of her subjects, tears of impotence started to drop from her eyes, but she knew she couldn't do something, not now at least, but for the moment but she had to survive her fall first. As the ground come closer she put a series of glyphs to broke her fall.

She unceremoniously touched the ground, and as she rolled over a snowy field outside the walls of Atlas she stared up to her Kingdom, it rested over a mountain with a great wall around it, the only way to enter was through the tunnels below the mountain so an invasion should be impossible, yet here she was, running away as her brother took over, she wanted to scream, to curse the Gods, her brother and all the traitors, but this wasn't the moment.

_"I need to get as far away as possible, the moment they realize, I'm not death they will come for me"_ Weiss limped towards a cottage on fire as she grabbed a white cloak that was still in one piece.

As she continued to limp away she heard a horse coming from a barn on fire, _"Don't do it, you are too tired, it isn't worth it"_ She thought, but as she looked back at the farm she growled at herself in annoyance, she conjured some runes on her legs, and ignoring the pain in her legs she sprinted towards the farm and using once again her glyphs she used the ice around the barn to put out the fire, once she finished she collapsed on the ground, "_It hurts!"_ Weiss tried to get up as she gritted her teeth but she was too tired.

Weiss watched how a white horse came out of the farm and approach her, "I suppose you couldn't take me to Vale right?" the horse lowered his body n response, once Weiss climbed the horse, he stood up and started trotting towards the forest, "You are actually a smart horse uhh" Weiss watched back at her Kingdom once again.

"I'm not running away, this is just a strategic withdrawal," Now with her face hidden by the hood of the cloak she started to ride away from her Kingdom in ruins, "If Ozma finally decided to make his move, it means that Vale isn't safe either, I need to warn Ozpin" And with that words Weiss entered the forest, ice flowers marked her way.

* * *

**AN: And here it is, the Weiss chapter, yes, she is a Princess, so original right? While I really enjoyed writing this chapter I still need to practice how to write action scenes, also I made a little retcon in the summary.**

**And because Weiss is my favorite character I may have made her a little to OP in the first draft. Next is Blake's chapter, it may be a little shorter compared with this one, and if you read all of this thank you, and please leave comments, either to said that you like it or to point out some mistakes I may make.**


	4. A Shadow's Betrayal

She opened her eyes once she woke up.

The first thing she noticed was the throbbing pain on the back of her head, and the disgusting smell of the room that started to fill her nostrils as she started to regain her consciousness.

"How long I have been here again?" She asked to no one in particular, she was currently being suspended in the air by a chain, her hands tied with said chain, the fingers of her feet could barely touch the ground.

Her long black hair was dirty and unkempt, and her only clothes consisted of a tattered gray tunic.

"Enough time to brake a man," A dark figure emerged from a corner of the room, her voice showed a little bit of wonder, "But they forgot that you are no man," the darkness wrapped around the figure faded away, revealing a girl with brownish skin and dark spots covering her body, her brown hair tied in a ponytail, her face covered by a bone mask.

"Illia, what are you doing here?" The bounded girl asked as she stared at Illia.

"I have come to stop this foolishness of yours, Blake!" Illia said in an irritated tone as she approached Blake, "It isn't too late, tell them that you regret your actions, that you weren't thinking straight, that some human mage brainwashed you, that you eat some magic mushrooms, I don't know, anything to stop them from killing you!" She practically spat on Blake's face as she screamed in anger, but the prisoner didn't flinch at the girl's screams.

"Sorry Illia, but everyone needs to know the truth," Blake said in a hushed tone as she closed her eyes.

"Blake, what you are saying is way more grave than simple heresy, they won't stop at killing you Blake," Illia's voice was a combination of anger and fear, she shook Blake by her shoulders, "They are going to destroy your soul, you aren't stupid enough to not know what that means, you won't-" Illia shut up the moment Blake opened her eyes, her golden gaze freezing her on her place.

"I know what '_destroying someone soul'_ means Illia," Blake spoke in a harsher tone, after seeing the frightening expression on Illia face she relaxed her face to a more neutral expression as she let a small sigh escape, "Don't worry Illia, I have an ace under my sleeve," she frowned as her cat ears perked as she turned her gaze to the door, "Someone is coming," And without waiting for Blake to say anything else, Illia hide in one of the corners of the cell as her skin started to change to a more darker color.

Blake continued to stare at the door, after waiting for a few minutes it finally opened, two robed figures entered the room, and with them, the light of the hallway outside the room, Blake's first instinct was to close her eyes at the blinding light.

"Ahh, miss Belladonna, its good to see that you are alive," The one with two large ponty ears spoke in a soft voice as he positioned himself behind Blake.

"It would have been a shame if you have died the day of your trial, it's so embarrassing when that happens," The one with a large fluffy tale spoke in a similar tone as he pulled out a small key from his pockets.

Both of them wore red robes with a hood covering the faces, they were too similar from one another, both of them sporting brown eyes and a similar dark skin.

When they unchained her hands she dropped to the floor, her hands being the only thing that protected her head from bouncing on the floor, she tried to stand up but it didn't matter how hard she tried, she couldn't muster the strength to get up, she gritted her teeth as she used her hands in an attempt to at least sit-down, the pair of cat ears on her head twitched while her black tail bristled.

"Its always a shame when a pure-blood dies, but to think that it would be because of treason makes it even sadder, don't you think so too, brother?" the one with the long ears asked as he looked with pity on his eyes at Blake.

"Ah yes brother, there are so few pure-bloods on the world, and this insolent child goes out of her way to reduces their numbers," The man with the tail said as he looked at Blake with scorn on his eyes.

Each one of them took one of her arms as they dragged her through the floor.

Now that Blake was outside of the room her appearance could be clearly defined, her long black hair was dirty, mangled and unkempt, her once beautiful dark skin was dirty, covered with bruises, her cat ears and tail lacked parches of fur, her golden eyes had bags under them.

"I'll be the one to testify against you on your trial, while Fennec will be the one to defend you, and please remember that you aren't allowed to speak," The man with the tail spoke as he and his brother continued to drag Blake.

"So everything is rigged from the beginning? got it," Blake responded with disdain on her voice.

"Don't say such things, we are just making sure that justice is preserved, Corsac will only tell the truth, and I'll explain your motives, even I wouldn't want the soul of a pure Faunus like yours to be lost," Fennec spoke with a calm voice.

After that, the two brothers remained in silence as they walked, on their way four guards in black robes and white mask started to follow them, soon they arrived at a big wooden door, murmurs could be heard from the other side as they approached, one of the guards opened the door as he kneeled and let Fennec and Corsac enter, while two of the remaining guards dragged Blake and the fourth one stayed behind them.

"Traitor!" "Kill the heretic!" "Burn her soul!" "You are a disgrace to all Faunuskind!" Once she entered the room she was bombarded with insults, some of the Faunus present in the room threw rocks at her

while others booed.

It was a circular room, shaped like an inverse cone, it was divided into two sections, the first section was where she currently stood, a circular podium with a metal chair in the middle and four chains anchored to the ground, it's radius length was of 20 foot, the second section where the rows of seats over the podium, the first row started at the same level than the podium, but the row behind it was on a higher height, this continued with each of the ten rows that surrounded the podium.

"Brothers, Sisters, please be quiet, the trial against Blake Belladonna will soon begin," Corsac raised his hands as he spoke, his voice echoing the room to an almost deafening level, "She is accused of heresy against our Goddess, treason against her divine life and attempted robbery of one of the divine relics, because of the severity of her crimes, if she was to be found guilty she will be killed along with her conspirators, her soul will be pulled out of the cycle of reincarnation and it would them be tortured until she archives nothingness, effectively making it as she had never existed, I, Corsac Albain will act as judge and accuser," after Corsac finished speaking he was answered by a wave of claps from the spectators on the seats.

"And I, Fennec Albain will act as the defender of the criminal, Blake Belladonna, we as representatives of our Goddess will make sure that justice is imparted on this room, now let the trial begin," And again a wave of claps followed after Fennec stopped talking, once the clapping died down the two guards that were currently holding Blake dragged her to the chair, in which they proceded to chain her, one on each of her limbs, once they finished they retired from the podium and took position on the door they came from.

"Let us begin by recounting the events that lead Blake Belladonna to this courtroom," Corsac began speaking as he started to walk in circles around Blake like some kind of predator, "During the night of the Vytal Festival, she along with a small group of the White Fang deserters broke into the Chambers of our Goddess, each one armed with a Divine Relic of our people that they had previously stolen, and with them, she tried to slit the throat of our Goddess during her sleep, but alas, neither she nor her friends were considered worthy by the Relics, and as a result, everyone but Belladonna were killed that night," Blake clenched her fist as Corsac recounted the events of the night of the festival, she wanted to scream, she wanted to hit them, but.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you, we don't want the trial to end abruptly because you did something unwise," Fennec rested a hand on her shoulder as he whispered into her ear.

"Because her friends died before we could extract their souls we are waiting until their souls are reincarnated in a new body so they could be punished, but in the meantime, Blake Belladonna will be punished for her crimes as the instigator of the attempt against our Goddess life, so what should be her punishment?" Corsac asked the people on the rows, all of them stood up as they started screaming once again.

"Kill her!" "Burn her soul! "What are we waiting for?! Her biggest crime was being born!" The guest screamed in anger as they stared down at her, some of them throwing rocks at her.

"Now, now, why don't we relax a little," Fennec spoke in a loud but calm voice, this was enough to once again bring silence to the room, "Thank you, now before we bring justice, let us remember who we are talking about, this," Fennec motioned with his hand to Blake Belladonna as he looked at the people on the rows, "Is Blake Belladonna, she isn't some random street urchin, nor some human trying to pass as a Faunus, she is the noble daughter of the Belladonnas, in her veins flows the blood of one of the Faunus that fought alongside our Goddess against the tyranny of The Brothers, pulling her out of the cycle of reincarnation not only will essentially further reduce the number of Pure Faunus," Blake looked around the faces of the people in the room, some of them nodded in understatement, will others shook their heads in disapproval, "And lets not forget the accomplishments of the daughter of the Belladonna, she has spent almost all her life as a loyal member of the White Fang, because of that and the suggestion of certain individuals I propose another type of punishment, if you would be so kind to come," Fennec motioned to the guards on the doors, as they opened the doors two figures could be seen aproaching.

"What's the meaning of this!? Fennec?! Corsac?!" Blake screamed in anger as she struggled against the chains.

"** Calm down, it's still to early, **" A voice on her head spoke in a somber tone.

"But they are...they are my..." Blake continued to struggle as she started to get covered in sweat.

"Ghira and Kali Belladonna had agreed to face Blake's punishment on her place, and Blake will instead be sent on missions in which she either proves her loyalty to our Goddess or dies," Both Fennec and Corsac placed a hand on each of Blake's shoulders as the former spoke.

"And so when the time comes, if she returns and shows undying loyalty to our Goddess, she will be rewarded with a husband, that way the bloodline of the Belladonnas may continue," Corsac now spoke, he removed his hand from Blake's shoulder as he approached Ghira and Kali, "Kneel," He ordered to the two, and with no other option they obeyed as they give one last glance to their daughter.

"Nooooo!, Mooom! Daaad! Don't do it!" Blake screamed in anguish as she continued to struggle with the chains, tears rolling down her cheeks "Let me use it! Let me use it! If you don't help me my parents are going to die!" She screamed at the roof.

**"It's still too early" ** Repeated the voice inside Blake's mind.

"Oh poor thing, she started talking to herself in her madness, but this too is our Goddess' will, The Goddess of Justice's Will," Fennec whispered to Blake as he watched his brother impart the judgment.

"...ill ...u," Blake whispered, making Fennec look at her curiously.

"What was that?" Fennec asked as he put his ear closer to Blake's face.

"I promise, that no matter what, before I leave this room, at least one of you two will die," Blake responded in a coarse voice as she stared with hate on her eyes at Fennec, this provoked Fennec to take a step back.

"And know time to impart justice,_ oh holy Goddess of Justice, sworn protector of the Faunus, please let us grant justice and allow me to serve as your tool. Punish the guilty and spare the innocent, Sienna Khan," _ Corsac prayed with his fingers intertwined as he stared to the roof, soon after he finished his prayer his hands started to glow in an orange light, transforming his hand in one of a woman with long claws and black stripes, "Any last words?" Corsac asked Ghira and Kali as he positioned himself behind their backs.

"Blake, we trust you, so no matter what happens, just continue with the path that you consider right," Ghira spoke with a warm voice as he stared at his daughter as he failed to hold his tears.

"Blake, we love you so much, so don't blame yourself for this, you have an important mission to do, so even if you waver, just kept moving forward," Kali spoke in a calm voice as she also stared with tears in her eyes at her daughter.

"That was so touching, it almost reached my heart," Corsac said as he placed a hand on his chest, but after a few seconds of silence he showed a sadistic smirk to Blake, "But almost is not enough," Corsac stabbed both Ghira and Kali from behind with his new hands. He didn't kill them immediately, he purposefully stabbed them on a non-lethal area to prolong their suffering, to prolong Blake's suffering.

"Nooooooooooooo!" Blake screamed as she watched how her parents' life slowly slipped away.

"And done," Corsac said as he retired his hands from Ghira's and Kali's lifeless bodies, on each of his hands he held an orb of light.

**"Now!" ** The voice on Blake's head screamed as she stared with tears and rage on her eyes at Corsac.

"Oh, sweat mystery that hides in the shadows," Blake's voice was accompanied by a supernatural echo, her voice was so captivating that everyone just stared at her in awe "even if divine blood doesn't flow through my veins please grant me the strength to defy the justice of the Gods, "Her arms started to glow, this glow tore apart the sleaves of her clothes showing a twin tattoos on her arms, they were two panthers, but while one looked ready to attack, the other seamed to hide on his own shadow, "Devour their lies and their fake justice, Gambol Shroud," Soon after Blake was enveloped by a sphere of darkness that only lasted a few seconds, once it disappeared in an explosion that knocked unconscious Fennec, the chains that once held Blake were now broken on the ground.

And Blake stood now covered in shadows, she looked more like some specter than a Faunus, her face seemed to resemble that of a cat made of shadows, her hands and feet were now claws, and her tail was longer, on her right hand she held a katana and on her right, she seemed to hold some sort of cleaver, both of this weapons were connected by a black chain.

"Tha...thats impossible! Your weapons were confiscated! How is that you are holding a divine relic?! How is possible for you, who lacks divine blood, to use a dive relic!?" Corsac screamed as he stared with panic on his eyes at Blake, he took a step back as he glanced around him, the screams of the people on the rows as they tried to escaped barely registered as he thought on any kind of strategy.

"Give them back," Blake's voice was quiet and calm to an unnatural degree, it was when she took a step forward that she disappeared from Corsac's view.

"Uhh?" Corsac turned to his left as he saw a blur through the corner of his eye.

"Give me my parents' souls back!" Blake screamed as she grabbed Corsac by the wrists, and with one swift motion, she ripped his arms from his shoulders.

"AAaaaAaAAaAaAaAAAaaaAaaaaHHHhhHhHhH!" Corsac screamed in pain as he fell on his back and started to roll around in pain, "My arms! You ripped my arms! You bitch! AAAaaaahhh!"

Blake ignored his screams as she dropped Corsac's arms as she now held the two orbs of light on one hand.

"Mom, Dad, I'm sorry, but I promise that I'll avenge you" The shadows that covered Blake's face faded away showing her crying face as the orbs of life ascended as motes of light until they vanished, "But first," Blake's face was covered once again by shadows as she looked behind her, Fennec recovered his consciousness as he looked around confused, meanwhile the guards that were paralyzed from fear, were now helping Corsac stand again.

"Don't bother with them, we succeeded in cutting Sienna's connection with her priests, now she will be forced in imparting her justice in person," The voice inside Blake's mind spoke robotically.

"Yes, we need to give the Faunus an important message," Blake responded to the voice inside of her with a tired voice as she started walking towards the exit.

"What are you waiting for?! Use The Withered Rose!" Screamed Corsac in panic as one of the guards bandaged his shoulders.

"But brother, he isn't ready who knows what would happen if-"

"I don't care! That bitch took my arms!" Corsac cut short Fennec with his screams.

"Understood brother," Fennec bowed his head as he yielded to his brother demands, "Beast born from hate and vengeance, once a traitor, now a loyal servant to our Goddess, " As Fennec prayed a rose bloomed in front of him, but for each word he said a petal started to fall, until there was only one, "Rise from the Shadows, Adam Taurus," where the withered rose stood a hand came out from the ground with the rest of the body close behind crawled from the ground.

The creature that came up from the ground despite the human body he had his head was the skull of a bull covered in flames, his skin tone was a greyish white giving him a ghostly vibe, and aside from a torn black robe with red embroidery that he wore like a cape and a pair of torn black trousers, he wore nothing else, and on his right hand, he held a katana in a black scabbard.

And Blake couldn't help but notice how this unholy creature was fixated on her.

"What did you do?" Blake asked as he stared at the figure that now blocked the exit, "What kind of blasphemous act you performed on him?!" She screamed in a combination of fear, hate, and disgust towards the creature

"Oh please, don't talk to me about blasphemy when you were the one who tried to kill our Goddess," Corsac smirked at Blake as he shielded himself with the man in front of him, "After your little friend tried to steal our Goddess powers, he was supposed to face the same punishment as you, but our Goddess in all her mercy, seeing his potential, decided to spare him and she even gave him what he craved," And as if that was some command, Adam unsheathed his sword only to make a swing to his left side, that single movement carried so much force that the whole wall was obliterated, killing the spectators between him and the wall, shards of the wall were shot flying towards them, one of them crushing two of the guards while others crushed the fleeing crowd "She gave him power, look at the White Fang's most recent weapon, the first successful fusion of a living being and a divine relic!" Corsac said in sadistic glee as two guards held their palms covered in a green light close to his wounds.

"I don't have time for this," Blake started to sink into her shadow until she disappeared from everyone's eyesight, "Once I'm done with all of you Sienna will be next," Blake's voice echoed the room.

The guards that by then have finished closing Corsac's wounds looked around nervously, Corsac took refuge behind Adam and Fennec shifted his gaze between the exit, his brother and the place Blake stood.

"Adam, you know what to do," and with that Adam unsheathed his sword.

It was a long red katana that even though it was coated in flames, it seemed to suck up the light around it.

Adam's gaze went from one place to another, never staring at something for more than five seconds, this continued until he looked at the shadow under the debris of a piece of the rooftop, he sprinted towards the debris and slashed at nothingness, of that was what it looked like.

"Ahg!" Blake growled in pain as she emerged from the shadows with a long gash across her back, her shadow form dissipated, "But,... how?" Blake asked as she struggled to get up.

"Did you really think you could hide from him? He is our greatest creation, there is nothing nor no one who could ever hope to hide from him, let alone defeat him, now, finish her Adam," Corsac explained in a tone filled with disdain.

But Adam didn't move, instead, he stared at his claws as he closed it in a fist and opened it over and over again.

"Didn't you listen, you beast?! I ordered you to finish her!" Corsac screamed irritated by the fact that his weapon wasn't listening to him.

But Adam continued to ignore him, he glanced at Blake for a moment before he placed his claws on his skull and started to crush it. He continued to apply force as he ignored the screams of Corsac, now filled with fear. He continued to apply force until the sound of bones cracking echoed all over the place. And then he laughed.

"Hahahaahahahahaah I did it!, HHAHAHAAHAHHA! I'M FREE!" Adam laughed like a maniac as everyone else stared at him in fear.

"Buu...but how!?" Corsac asked in fear as he got closer to the exit, meanwhile, Fennec also tried to escape through the hole on the wall.

"It doesn't matter to you how I got rid of my shackles, after all..."Adam turned around towards Corsac, his skull had now a hole on his left eye socket with a small flame inside and covered in cracks, "You will die right now" And before anyone could notice it, Adam was now behind Cosac, and before the later could react, Adam cut his head off.

"Eh?" And with that, Corsac's lifeless body fell.

"Brother!" Fennec screamed with anguish at what just happened.

"Don't worry, you will soon join him," Adam said as he cut in half one of the soldiers that tried to attack him from his back, he quickly turned around to parry the second guard's trust from his spear, Adam counterattacked with a diagonal cut, but to his surprise, this soldier was more skillful than the other as he was able to dodge his attack and trust the tip of his spear towards Adam's neck.

"What?" The soldier asked surprised as his spear broke the moment he tried to pierce Adam's neck, he was so dumbfounded that he wasn't able to react when Adam cut his hands off, "Aaaaaaahhh!" And soon after Adam send him flying across the room with a slap on the face, and again, showing his unnatural speak he closed the space between him and Fennec and punched a hole through his chest.

"You are really skilled, but sadly for you, now that I possess the body of a god, as fake as it may be that makes me immune to mortal weapons, you will have to use a divine relic if you really want to hurt me in any way, and speaking of divine relics," Adam turned around and towards Blake who now was up, using a wall as support, "Hello my darling, I missed you so much," Adam said in an amused tone as Blake seemed to growl at him.

"Adam," Blake said his name with venom on his tone as she frowned at him, but before she continued she relaxed a little her expressions, "Adam, you were wrong, no, we were wrong, the humans are innocent, all these wars, all this hate, everything was because of the Gods, we need their help, together we could defeat them, we have to work with the huma-"

"SILENCE!"Adam silenced her with his scream, "Do you think that I didn't know that already?" Adam asked as he started to walk around, never letting Blake off from his gaze.

"Yes, the gods may be the ones who started the conflict between us, but they weren't the ones to kill our kin, they weren't the ones who enslaved us!, THEY WERENT THE ONES TO HUNT US DOWN LIKE ANIMALS!"

He grabbed Blake by the throat as he got his face closer to her, "So no, both humans and Gods are my enemies, and don't think I'll let you work with the humans," he whispered the last into her hear.

"Guh, th...at's not fo...r you to decide," Blake struggled to respond, but once she finished she was again covered in shadows, taking advantage of Adam's surprise she became intangible and ran towards the city through the hole on the wall, disappearing under the night.

"Run my darling, run like you always do, but remember," Adam stepped outside through the same hole as he stared to the city of Menagerie, "I'll find you, and you will be mine again,"

* * *

"** He will become a menace to us in the future, **" The voice inside her head said in a neutral tone as she continued to get away from Menagerie as fast as possible, now in her normal form.

"I know, but we are still too weak to face him," Blake responded aloud as she finished bandaging her wound on her back.

"** You will need to search for some help, in the city where the Gods have lost all their influence**,"

"Where?"Blakes asked as she got ready to sleep.

"** The free city of Vale, **"

"...fuck," Blake said in an exasperated tone as she closed her eyes.

* * *

**AN: And after all this time here is chapter 4.**

**I'm so sorry for taking this long, but writing Blake is something really difficult for me.**

**I would like to promise that the next chapter will be released soon but even though I already know how it's going to develop, there are a few personal things that may keep me away from writing.**

**Again sorry for taking this long and thank you to anyone who continued to wait, if it's of any consolation, I promise to never leave a story unfinished, even if I have to crawl my way from the afterlife.**

**(and sorry if my writing worsened during all this time)**


End file.
